


Maîtresse entretenue

by malurette



Category: Les Passagers du Vent
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Tant de liens pèsent comme des chaînes !Isa croyait s'être fait une raison de sa relation avec De Magnan, mais peut-être était-ce une erreur...
Relationships: Claire de Magnan/Isabeau de Marnaye





	Maîtresse entretenue

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Maîtresse entretenue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Passagers du Vent:La petite fille Bois Caïman  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Isa/Claire de Magnan, mention d'Isa/Hoël  
>  **Genre :** dépendance   
> **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Abuse ~~/ Betrayal / Seduction to the Dark Side~~ » pour Dark Femslash Week  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1er cycle tome 5/2nd cycle tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

Isa de demande ce qu’elle a fait si longtemps avec Claire. À l’origine, elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’autre choix. C’était mal parti pourtant : avant même que tout commence à partir en vrille, elle l’avait surprise en train de trahir sa confiance, dans les bras de Hoël dont elle était tellement amoureuse à l’époque. Bien sûr, à partir du moment où le destin a conspiré pour la séparer de Mary, puis de Hoël, la laissant seule, ça n’a vit plus eu tant d’importance. Elle a laissé couler cette amertume au fil des ans.   
Elle l’a bien revu un jour, d’ailleurs, mais trop longtemps après. Elle a alors réalisé qu’ils n’avaient rien à se dire, qu’elle avait perdu son temps à le regretter. Depuis le départ ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde ; coucher ensemble leur faisait du bien mais à part ça, quel avenir auraient-ils eu ensemble ? Aucun. Elle n’était pas si mal avec Claire, pour le coup. 

Claire l’a récupérée quand elle avait le cœur vide et mort, la recueillit, alla jusqu’à rédiger un contrat pour la protéger, l’engageant comme secrétaire. De fil en aiguille, leur relation évolua, s’établit. Il n’était pas possible, avec les circonstances, de lui dire non. Isa aurait dû être plus forte, au-dessus de ça, alors elle se dit que si elles l’ont fait c’est qu’elle en avait envie elle aussi. Claire était sa bienfaitrice ; sans elle, elle se retrouvait à la rue dans un pays inconnu, sans revenus, sans références, sans amis surtout, Mary ayant disparu à l’autre bout du monde et Hoël évaporé…  
Elle aurait voulu rejoindre Mary en Angleterre, mais comment payer la traversée ? se grimer de nouveau en homme et s’engager comme matelot ? Allons donc. 

Elle resta donc là à la plantation, à bercer l’illusion qu’elle pouvait changer les choses pour les esclaves et les maîtres. Elle se retrouvait du côté des maîtres malgré elle, mais elle était esclave elle aussi, sous un autre nom. Claire pratiquait le chantage effectif, la persuadant qu’elle avait besoin de réconfort, qu’elles y trouvaient leur compte toutes deux, qu’elle l’aimait autant.   
Elle finit même par cesser de lui verser son salaire : allons, une maîtresse entretenue qui n’avait pas de dépenses personnelles, nourrie logée blanchie choyée, quel besoin en avait-elle ? Mais elle continua à travailler pour elle. En prime elle l’exhibait lors des fêtes, un petit scandale en peau de lapin pour la bonne société. 

Quand finira-t-elle par se lasser, se révolter, reprendre sa liberté…  
Trop longtemps. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu un drame de plus dans sa vie, se voir renfoncer à nouveau au statut de victime, avant d’arriver à le refuser ?


End file.
